Watching From A Far
by Luck O' The Irish Seamione
Summary: Power. It was what ran the world. Blaise could under no circumstance give it up, especially not for the mere thought of love. Slight Luna/Blaise. Rated K .


AN: Written For the Characterization competition over at HPCF.

Thank you to Missing Mommy who beta-ed this for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blaise Zabini or any other creations of J.K Rowling. I only own my ideas.

She was beautiful; the way she walked, the way she didn't care what people thought of her, and how eccentric she was. These were the thoughts Blaise Zabini had in his mind as he watched Luna Lovegood walk to the Ravenclaw table. Quickly though he averted his eyes from her and made sure that no one at the Slytherin table had seen where he had been looking. He couldn't have them know,could never let them know that he was forming a 'crush' on who they called 'Looney' Lovegood. He was too high up to let everything slip away from him just because of one stupid girl, no matter how brilliant she was. None of the other Slytherins would understand why he liked they saw her as was a crazy one of Potter's friends. They were wrong though; she was so much more. At least in Blaise's eyes she was.

He let himself steal another glance at her, smiling as he watched her animatedly talking to a fellow was so amazing. Blaise mentally scolded himself for thinking that. What would his father think? He obviously wouldn't like it, since she was a blood traitor. His father had told him so very long ago. He couldn't like her, he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself. He didn't want to like her though. The last thing he wanted was for his father to be disappointed in would ruin the life he had; he would be shunned by his own family and even his friends.

Not that his friends were good company. Everyday he felt like he had to act like them to please them. In reality though they were horrible; sure they had power, but no one really cared about one another. But that's what Blaise wanted, he wanted power. If you didn't have power in life, you didn't have anything and he definitely couldn't let one girl ruin everything about his life. There was no way he would be able to handle it if his life fell apart;it would probably drive him mad. Money and power – that's all he really it he would be nothing; it was what defined him...wasn't it? Certainly love wasn't something that really led you anywhere in life; if you only look at people who claim to be in love, it will be clear. They all act irrationally and stupid and Blaise definitely didn't want to be like that.

What if though? That thought was always in the back of his head. What if love was really what it was said to be in books? What if it was the most amazing thrilling adventure in the world? But was it really worth losing everything to find out? Blaise often had these wanted love, he truly did, but he also did not want to disobey his father's rules. According to his father, he was to marry Daphne Greengrass and no one else. His father would have an absolute outrage if he were to find out that the thought of feelings for another had ever even crossed Blaise's mind.

Blaise thought about how he and the other Slytherins treated everyone else; calling people rude names, criticizing their every move and looking down on all those who weren't like them. He hated it, even though he did it; but if he didn't do it he would be out casted, and once again, that would take all his power away from him.

There it was again, the power thing, it was something he would never be willing to give up, ever, not even for love. It was true, looking down on and treating others badly**,** was something that gave him power, made others fear him and it was probably something he would never stop doing. He was too afraid, afraid of what his father would do and afraid of losing power, becoming nothing.

These were all reasons why he couldn't like Luna. He couldn't let himself get in too deep; no matter how much he wanted too. He had to keep everything just the way it was now and not let anything change. He had to keep acting as if he were better than everyone else, making everyone think that that was who he was. For the sake of his future he would do this and then after school he would marry Daphne, just as his father wanted him to. He would show no affection to anyone else, not even Luna. No, he would force himself not to, he would watch her, watch how she was able to be completely herself, watch how beautiful she was. That was all he would ever allow himself to do, watch, just watch and maybe wish. Wish that he could find the courage to give everything up for happiness.


End file.
